


In(nocence) Heat

by YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha Everyone Else, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Everyone else is just kinda there, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Allen Walker, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, allen is a knot slut, cross is pervert, intersex omega, kanda isn't having it, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons/pseuds/YoungDumbandFullofHeadcanons
Summary: I’m stuck at home and this fandom is dead so here’s a fic about Allen being an Omega and everyone wanting his ass.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Everyone, Cross Marian/Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker, Lavi/Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 210





	1. First Heat: CrossxAllen *underage**dub-con*

### First Heat

Allen wakes up to a sharp pain in his abdomen. At first he thinks it’s just hunger pains, a feeling he has gotten familiar with over the years, but as his mind clears from sleep he realizes that it’s a much deeper, empty ache. He squirms around restlessly in his cot, which is really just a bundle of blankets on the floor of an unused pantry, but in his travels with General Cross, even having his own place to sleep is a luxury. The fourteen year-old boy can hear people milling about downstairs, but the gnawing pain persists even as he gets up. 

Cross’s travels have brought them to a seaside city in Belgium, and so far the visit has been suspiciously peaceful. The Inn they are staying at is owned by an old acquaintance of the General’s, allowing them to stay a few nights while Allen works off the debts his Master accrues. 

Allen steps out into the hall in just his underwear and nightshirt, which falls around his bare thighs, but he feels strangely itchy and exposed. The pain in his guts has faded to a dull ache, but it’s just painful enough to make his head spin and his muscles stiff. Putting on day clothes seems like a herculean task with his head pulsing and stomach cramping, and he’s sure going out to work would be impossible like this. Surely Master would let him stay in until this passes, right?

Two women leave Cross’s room and pass Allen in the hall, and their scents hit him like a brick wall. Usually the women (or men sometimes) Cross takes to bed smell like bottled fragrances and suppressed pheromones, not awful, but just unpleasant to Allen’s undeveloped senses. But now the boy is reeling with the scent of acrid bitterness and musk, along with a lasting trail of smoke and spice coming from his master’s bedroom. Unthinking, Allen follows that scent down the hall. 

The door to Master’s room is half open, but Allen leans against the doorframe without entering, trying to remember the manners Mana impressed upon him. That smoke scent is even stronger now, pouring out from the bedroom and making Allen dizzy. 

“Master?” he says, fidgeting in place and looking towards the floor. He’s seen General Cross in many states of undress before, so he’s learned to keep his eyes down. 

He gets no response, but he knows Cross is awake, can hear the early-morning grumbling and sees a lit cigarette on the bedside table. Maybe he just didn’t hear him?

“Um, Mast-?”

“Get in here already,” Cross says, voice gruff with annoyance. “Stupid apprentice, close the door before you stink up the whole building.”

Allen hurries to comply, stumbling in clumsily and shutting the door. Inside the room is like a furnace, the air too warm and making the boy’s skin clammy. And that hot, burning scent must be his master, because it’s so intense now. To Allen, General Cross has always smelled like gunpowder and alcohol and a faint _something else_ , which was probably the alpha scent that Allen was too young to sense. But now it’s stronger, smoke and heat and spice like a raging bonfire, making the air hazy and heavy around them.

For a moment Allen can’t remember why he came to Cross, can only breathe in that scent and try to understand why it makes his skin prickle. 

“Don’t just stand there idiot,” Cross says, sitting up in bed and picking up his cigarette. “What do you want?”

“Oh, uh-” Allen shrinks into himself, embarrassed to be caught scenting the air so obviously. Apparently it was very brazen and impolite, but he didn’t really know why. “Master, I think I’m sick.”

“Oh really?” Cross muses, sitting at the edge of the bed and leaning closer. 

Allen flicks his eyes up cautiously, relieved to see that the man is mostly dressed, shirt open but wearing pants and putting on his glasses. For some reason, Allen can feel his stomach flutter at the sight, so he looks away quickly. 

“Come here,” Cross says lightly, stubbing out the cigarette on the bedpost. 

Allen obeys, shuffling forward a few meager steps and tugging at the edge of his nightshirt. 

“Fucking useless…” the general mumbles, reaching out and grabbing Allen by the arm, yanking the boy closer. 

Allen yelps but can’t resist, twisting uncomfortably as he’s pulled right in front of his Master and that scent becomes even stronger. Cross doesn’t let him flinch away either, laying a broad hand on the boy’s back and leaning in to smell his neck. 

“Master! Don’t-” Allen shrieks, embarrassed and tucking his chin down. 

“ **_Relax,_ **” Cross growls, and Allen instinctively drops his tense shoulders and bares his neck to the general. 

God, he hates when Master uses an alpha command on him. 

Now that Allen isn’t resisting, Cross easily finds the scent glands across his thin, pail neck. The skin there looks flushed and clammy, pumping out more maturing pheromones by the second. When General Cross first found his little apprentice, the boy smelled of death and rot and dirt, like he had been haunted by akuma his whole life. After getting the filthy little gremlin clean, his scent was light and subtle, like fresh snow in the spring, with just a bit of milk-sweetness that all young omegas had. But that’s starting to change.

Allen struggles to keep still under Cross’s investigation, stomach cramping with renewed pain. The scent of his master is still so strong, but even though it makes his head spin, there is something addictive about it. Master is still touching him too, holding his normal arm and making the skin there tingle, and the palm on his back is slowly sliding down into the dip of his waist. 

“Ma-master, what is it?” He asks, stuttering as Cross noses up his neck.

General Marian Cross doesn’t consider himself to be a _“good person”_. He’s an exorcist, but he considers that to be more of a de facto job than a moral calling. For most of his life he has done whatever he wanted with little care for the consequences, or anyone else’s opinion. He’s also a prime alpha that can sniff out an omega from a kilometer away. 

So when he wakes to the scent of his little idiot-apprentice going into heat, his alpha instincts tell him to _claim,_ to leave his scent all over the boy and _breed him before anyone else can touch-_

But then he looks at Allen, face red with flush and fever, squirming with heat cramps, and looking all together miserable. Cross had known Allen was an omega from the beginning, but planned to drop the kid off to the Black Order by the time he was old enough to present. 

_Which shouldn’t be happening for at least another year,_ Cross thinks ruefully. Maybe it’s because of the parasitic innocence, maybe it’s just cosmic bad luck, but at the tender age of fourteen Allen’s body is starting to change. The kid has been ravenously hungry lately, but instead of a growth spurt, his hips have widened and filled out his thighs and ass, making his lithe frame curved and soft in some places. And he’s been showing nesting behaviors for a few weeks now, hanging on to dirty laundry and blankets for a little too long. Even doting on Timcanpy more than usual. 

Cross just disregarded these changes at the time, but now it’s clear that Allen is going into his first heat soon. Even though any decent person would look at the boy and see a child, nature says he is about to be fertile, ready to claim and fuck and _breed-_

Cross thinks it’s a shame he’s not a better person. 

“You’re fine,” the general says finally, pulling away from the boy’s neck and reigning in some of the dominant alpha scent he’s putting out. 

Allen is shaking in his arms, breathing heavy and not resisting his master’s touch anymore. He sways on his feet, wanting to tumble into the bed and get more of that scent, but then his head starts to clear.

“But Master, my stomach-” he mumbles, feeling another ache pulse through his body.

“Don’t waste my time stupid, go make some money,” Cross says, pushing the boy towards the door. “I have an errand to run anyway.”

“But I-” Allen complains, so the general lays a punishing slap on his perky little ass that sends the kid running. 

It’ll be a day or so until the heat really hits, Cross thinks, maybe by tonight if Allen’s pheromones are so strong already. The man beckons his golem over. 

“Keep an eye on him Timcanpy.”

By evening Allen feels worse than ever before. His muscles ache and spasm painfully every few minutes, his skin feels hot and oversensitive even his light summer clothes, and _everything smells so strange._ The inn-keeper’s wife took pity on him when he stumbled down the stairs that morning, letting him clean her kitchen and bake bread all afternoon. It’s not too painful to work like this, but he makes only a meager amount of money that Master will not be happy about. 

Well, at least he’s not out digging ditches, he thinks as he pulls down sheets from the clothes line in the backyard. Timcanpy is fluttering about with him, nuzzling Allen’s cheek whenever the boy winces with pain. 

“Hey Bitch!” A gruff voice calls from the road, startling the young boy. A couple men are across the way, drawn over by the wafting scent of presenting omega. The boldest of the unruly alpha’s jeers at him, “Come sit on my knot little omega, we’ll give you what you need.” 

Allen freezes, holding the laundry basket against his chest protectively. He looks over to the men, thinking one or all would be an akuma trying to goad him. But they’re all human, and still his blood runs cold with fear. 

“Ah, it’s a freak,” another man spits, disgusted to see Allen’s eye and arm. 

“Who cares? Freak pussy still gets wet.”

The men keep catcalling him and Timcanpy hisses and growls in their direction, winding around Allen’s neck protectively. Allen doesn’t know what to do, he shouldn’t use his innocence against humans, but as the men come closer he feels fear crawling up his spine. 

Usually people don’t even notice he’s an omega, put off by his curse mark and deformed arm. But now a group of alphas are harassing him, and their scents pungent and lusty. Allen quickly grabs the last of the laundry and runs inside the inn, the laughs and hollers of the men ringing in his ears. He drops the laundry basket at the door and rushes upstairs, eyes filling with tears as Tim flutters behind him. 

His body just hurts so bad and his head is spinning and everything smells _awful and all he wants is-_

Without thinking Allen runs into General Cross’s room, welcomed by that hot, smokey scent his body has been craving all day, but Cross himself is gone. Allen visibly relaxes when he enters the room, feeling safe and warm and exhausted all at once. 

_Master said he had to go somewhere today…_ Allen remembers as he wipes the tears from his eyes. The large, luxurious bed in the center of the room is full of plush pillows and blankets thrown messily about (because why would Cross ever make his own bed?) and Allen realizes how tired and sore he is. 

Normally he would never, ever consider lying in another person's bed, especially because Master would kill him if he got caught, but suddenly Allen is so tired and would give anything for just a little rest. He’s not thinking clearly, driven by instincts and hazy feelings as he climbs up into the bed. 

It’s so, wonderfully soft and warm, and that scent is suddenly all around him, quelling that rising panic in his chest. He arranges the pillows and blankets in a way that comes natural to him, pulling the softest ones close and clenching a scented pillow to his chest. 

The pain in his abdomen eases a bit, and he’s able to drift off. It’s so warm that he kicks his shoes off without noticing, and then his pants as well.

Timcanpy settles on top of his head, joining him for an early evening nap.

Frankly, General Cross thinks this is some absolute bullshit and Allen is going to pay for this. He, out of the goodness of his heart, went out to get his useless apprentice some heat suppressants (because honestly he can’t travel with omega-scent hanging around them all the time), only to find out that by now they are almost pointless. The omega apothecary advised that heat suppressants should be taken at least a week before the heat starts, and young omegas often have irregular and unpredictable cycles. Allen’s too far into his preheat for it to be suppressed, but this medicine should help with some of the symptoms. 

And after all that (and a couple drinks he stopped for) Cross comes back to the inn to find a needy little omega asleep in his bed. Timcanpy wakes to greet his master, jingling about some alpha gang harassing Allen, but the general bats him away. 

The boy stays asleep, bundled up in a half-made nest of Cross’s bedding, obviously drawn to the alpha’s scent for safety. 

_And maybe something else…_ Cross thinks, the air heavy with the scent of burnt sugar and fresh earth, smelling so sweet and fertile. Allen is already in heat. 

“Hey idiot,” the man says, with a little more fondness than usual. “Wake up,” he pulls away the blankets to see a very delectable image. 

Allen is curled up in his sleep, most of his clothes kicked off or askew, leaving his shirt half-unbuttoned and slipping down his bare shoulders, and his thighs wet with slick. The scent is much stronger now, cloyingly sweet and Cross feels a primal hunger for a taste. 

“Huh?” Allen mumbles, squirming in his nest and waking to the alluring scent of an alpha. For some reason, it makes him want to stretch out, spread his legs and bare his neck even while he’s half asleep. 

And then he blinks his eyes open to see his Master staring down at him. 

“Ah! Mast-Master-” He stutters, sitting up too quickly and feeling light-headed. The comfortable warmth from earlier is now a burning inferno under his skin, and that ache in his lower body is back and more intense than ever. “I sorry- ah-” he mumbles, twisting with the pain.

General Cross eyes him, looking unimpressed but not furious with Allen, which is strange. Instead of kicking him out of bed, the man goes to take off his jacket, draping it across a chair and setting his mask and hat on the table. 

“Wha- what’s going on?” Allen says, breath heavy as his master undresses further. 

Cross comes to the bed in only his pants and with his glasses, laying a bare hand on Allen’s cheek. The touch is pleasantly cool against his overheated skin and the boy purrs for the alpha. 

“You’re in heat Allen,” Cross says softly, for once not insulting the boy too. He trails his touch down the omega’s neck, feeling his swollen scent glands and spreading more of that sweet scent onto his fingers. 

“What?” the boy asks breathlessly, unable to focus while the man is touching him like this. 

“You’re an omega, and you’re having your first heat cycle,” Cross says obligingly, now sliding his hand down the boy’s bare chest. 

“But I’m t-too young,” Allen says.

 _Such a smart boy,_ Cross thinks teasingly, now fondling the one of the kid’s swollen nipples. Allen lets out a pathetic little cry when he pinches. 

“Well you’re body seems to think otherwise,” Cross says, leaning in closer. Allen is flustered and squirming, trying to get away from the alpha’s touch and also begging for more. “You’re body’s ready to be _bred_ ,” Allen squeals at the word, “to get pregnant. So your scent is calling out to all the alphas around, wanting to get fucked and knotted.” 

Allen is writhing, stuck between agony and embarrassment and _need._ God, his Master talking like that is making his insides burn, and his instincts cry _please please please-_

The boy bites his lip, trying to keep all those desperate noises in, but Cross won’t let him, forcing his jaw open and sliding two long fingers into Allen’s mouth. But that’s good, the scent and taste filling up his head, so he sucks on the fingers gratefully. 

“That’s it, good little omega…” Cross soothes him, and Allen purrs again, happy to please his alpha. “Bet that little pussy is so wet for it…” the general growls, mostly to himself.

“Huh?” Allen hums, still sucking obliviously. 

“Sit up stupid,” Cross says curtly, taking his hand away and wiping the spit off his hand. He grabs the medicine from his coat while Allen struggles to move. “Open up,” he commands, grabbing the boy’s jaw and pressing a tablet to his tongue. “Now swallow.”

Allen obeys, looking not happy about the bitter taste as it goes down his throat.

“Will that make it stop?” he asks, squirming when he feels how _wet_ his underwear is. 

“No, but it’ll help. Keep you from getting pregnant at least,” Cross responds, still holding Allen's jaw tight and brushing the unruly white hair from his face. His apprentice is quite pretty like this, pale skin all flushed and eyes wide with desire. Cross doesn’t mind the scar either, or his innocence arm. They will make him stronger, into a fierce, beautiful omega one day. 

But for now, Cross knows what he needs. He slides into the bed gracefully, getting an arm around Allen’s waist to pull him to his chest. 

“Wha- Master!” Allen yelps, scandalized but unable to resist. His master’s scent is so good, and the hands on him are strong and guiding his legs apart. 

Cross rumbles with an alpha croon, making the omega relax as he arranges the boy’s small body. Allen settles easily, his face tucked into his master’s neck, searching out more of that scent that makes his body hot. 

“That’s it,” the alpha says, knowing his way around a needy omega. He coaxes the boy into his lap, taking pleasure in feeling up his supple thighs and curvy hips. The man ducks down to get at Allen’s scent gland, finding that spot on his neck that makes the omega whimper. Cross feels his alpha fangs ache, wanting to sink into that baby-soft skin and leave a permanent mark there, but he’s not going to put a mating mark on the kid.

That would… complicate things. To say the least. But just because he won’t claim the boy, doesn’t mean he can’t have him now. 

“Master-” Allen outright moans when Cross sucks a dark bruise into his neck, and then the man mouths up his jaw to his mouth. The general kisses him with no care for gentleness, catching the boy’s lips in a searing kiss and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Allen, with no experience, squirms and whines around the kiss, letting his master have his way with him. 

The omega feels like fire is crawling up his skin, and everywhere Master is touching is burning. All his other thoughts are fading away, completely consumed by his heat and the need for more. His hips start gyrating, seeking out some friction on his burning center, and he grinds down on the alpha’s lap. 

“Oh-!” Allen yelps, feeling a thick bulge pressed between his legs. “Um- Master…”

But Cross just chuckles and attacks Allen’s neck again, leaving another dark hickey there, and then reaching down to fondle the boy’s cocklet. Allen shrieks with confused pleasure as Cross touches him through his soaked underwear, squeezing his small cock and then tracing the cleft of his cunt. 

“Master please- Ah!” Allen cries, tears of overstimulation welling in his eyes. There’s a coiling pressure in his gut, winding tighter every time his master touches him there.

Cross teases him more, thick fingers already wet with slick and precum, and then decides that there’s too many layers between him and his little apprentice. So he flips the young omega onto his back, quickly pulling the omega’s clothes off as well. 

And isn’t that a sight. Allen looks completely debauched like this, pale skin flushed all the way down to his shoulders, neck and lips bruised from rough kisses, and nipples perked and swollen. And then down his stomach are the lines of lithe muscles leading to a dusting of fine white curls between his legs. He looks like an angel, Cross thinks fondly, a wanton desperate angel, ready to be fucked for hours. 

The boy tries to hide himself, squeezing his legs shut and trying to squirm, but Cross won’t let him get away. His large, rough hands grip on to Allen’s plush inner thighs and force them apart, bending the omega nearly in half to see his wet center. Male omega cocks don’t get very big, but are extra sensitive. Below is his cute little omega slit, blush pink folds and a tight little hole that’s weeping slick. The scent is sharp and floral sweet, and Cross feels an alpha urge to make the boy scream.

Allen is covering his face, crossed between humiliated that Master is looking at him _there,_ and his omega instincts telling him to present more for his alpha. And _Oh God,_ that tightness in his stomach isn’t going away, only burning hotter, making it harder to think. He just needs _something…_

And then suddenly his master ducks down and licks into his pussy, lapping from his tight hole up to his little cockhead. 

“AHh! Master!” Allen screams, hips thrusting up for more.

The General doesn’t let up, savouring the honey sweetness of his little apprentice’s pussy. His center is blood-hot and quivering, his hole tight as Cross teases his tongue against it. His jaw twinges from the strain as he forces his tongue inside, but it’s worth it to hear the omega cry and moan for more. The scent and taste of omega slick is intoxicating, said to make weak alphas feral and sex-crazed. Cross is far too experienced between the legs of an omega to lose his sanity, but the taste of a newly-presented virgin is pulling at his alpha instincts. 

The boy’s cock is just as sweet, bobbing and dripping with precum as Cross takes it in his mouth easily. Allen howls with striking pleasure, pelvis bucking up uselessly as the Alpha holds him down. Tears are rolling down his cheeks, breath stuttering and huffing between moans because it’s just _so much, and then Master is licking into him again and-_

When he comes Allen screams so loud that Cross distantly wonders if someone in the inn will come to check on him. If anyone did, they would smell the heat-scent coming from the room before they made it down the hall. And selfishly, Cross wishes they would barge in, just to see him fucking the innocence out of his cute little omega.

“Spoiled little apprentice,” Cross says, licking the slick from his lips as Allen shakes with aftershocks. He crawls over the boy, for once gentle as he arranges the limp body to his liking. He brushes the sweaty locks from the boy’s face, finding his eyes dark and hazy with his heat. The young omega is truly out of his mind now, only driven by his body’s need for satisfaction. 

Even after such a shattering orgasm, Allen feels the thrum of need building up under his skin again. It’s like a never-ending ache, just beyond his reach no matter how he cries for relief. And then two thick fingers press into his cunt, wedging his tight hole open and touching so deep inside him. 

“Master- too much,” He whines, struck by the strangeness of something inside of him. But it doesn’t hurt, besides a sharp pull as his inner muscles stretch, instead he burns for more. “Master please- ah!”

Cross fingers him mercilessly, ignoring pleasure to stretch the tight little hole enough to take his cock. At least the boy is slick enough, with the loud wet squelch of his fingers thrusting into his cunt, and the burning heat of his insides is hard to resist. 

He draws his fingers away then, impatient to get inside the omega already, and unfastens his pants. When he pulls his hard cock out, pumping the thick shaft with the omega slick drenching his hand, and already his knot is starting to swell at his base. 

Allen stills when he sees the alpha’s cock, his hazy vision clearing with sudden fear and he sees the size of it. His pussy clenches, muscles fluttering at the thought of _that_ going inside him. 

“Master I-ah, I-I can’t,” he cries miserably, breathing harsh and heavy as panic sets in. He kicks uselessly at the sheets, stuttering “It’s too mu-uch, Master-”

But Cross silences him with a searing kiss, letting Allen taste the sweet slick on his tongue, and calming the omega down with a deep alpha purr. The boy falls limp after a moment, relaxing but still twisting up with need. The general easily coaxes him to turn over, knowing that the omega’s instincts need to be satisfied to get through the heat. Allen, or his body at least, seems to understand, getting up to his knees and spreading his legs. His back arches up naturally, presenting the supple swell of his ass and the folds of his cunt. 

“There you go, isn’t that better?” Cross murmurs, amused by how heat-struck Allen is already. He palms the boy’s ass, squeezing the plush skin and laying a cruel slap there, just to see another mark blossom on his skin. The young omega shutters at the hit, recoiling briefly and then moaning, his pussy dripping with slick.

The fact that Cross hasn’t fucked the boy yet is a testament to his restraint, but he’s not a saint. So he leans over the boy, and Allen seems so small and delicate under him, and slides his cock through the well of his center.

Allen still feels his initial fear, but it’s distant now, even as that thick cockhead teases against his entrance. Something about kneeling like this for his Master, _his alpha,_ feels right. And the scent of a strong, virile alpha all around soothes his doubts. Naturally he knows that the alpha will give him what he needs. 

Cross thrusts in slowly at first, almost doubting the boy’s ability to take such a girth. And Allen tenses at the initial pain of being broken, eyes wincing with a strained gasp for air as the head slides into his hole. But that deep, crawling ache in his belly says it’s not enough. 

“M-master,” the omega moans, shifting on his knees and fisting his hands in the sheets. 

His insides are fluttering and vice tight, and as he sinks in deeper, Cross is almost overwhelmed with how good it feels. He teases a few more inches in and Allen rises up a bit in discomfort. Already he feels stuffed full, a heavy pressure building in his stomach, but more slick drips down his cunt to ease the way.

And then the alpha pulls back a bit, just enough to make Allen whine at the friction, before thrusting back in all at once. 

“Ah!” Allen bites into the pillow beneath him, screeching around the fabric as he’s fucked to the hilt. That pressure in his core is back, more intense now, and there is a bulge in his lower belly from where his master’s cock is so deep inside him. 

Cross doesn’t have the patience to hold back any more, rocking his hips to thrust slow and deep into the little omega, enjoying the rippling muscles of his slick cunt. He ducks down and lays a painful bite on the boy’s shoulder, which gets a cry of pleasure as more slick runs down his shaft. It’s not a mating bite, but the alpha is satisfied to see the tooth marks on his pale skin. 

“You’re lucky I don’t keep you like this,” Cross says, voice deep and dark with lust. He doesn’t mean it, but alphas posturing to dominate their omegas is common. “Keep you full and fucked all day, desperate to come on my knot. Breed you full and put my pups in you.”

“Master ple-ease!” Allen cries out, not really knowing what he’s asking for. It’s all too much, his body is alight with new sensations, crossed between pain and pleasure as his heat is satisfied. Every thrust of his master’s cock _inside him_ is pulling him apart, making his head spin and his pussy ache. But somehow it’s _so good,_ and then his master reaches around and rubs his cock and-

“AH-inh!” the young omega cries out a broken scream, pussy clenching tight as a rush of slick bursts from him. He throws his head back, shaking with the pulses of his orgasm, and his cunt aches for something _thicker…_

The alpha feels the boy shutter through another orgasm and feels his own building soon. He sits up to his knees and pulls Allen with him, holding the boy in his lap while he fucks up into that velvet pussy brutally. The wet smack of their mating is even louder like this, and the scent is suffocating. The boy just smells so good, so fertile and ready to be bred. Cross bites him again, on his neck and dangerously close to his mating gland, and the swell of his knot is starting to catch. 

At this point they have both surrendered completely to their instincts. Allen arches against his master’s chest, whimpering out broken noises in the aftershocks of his orgasm, barely able to stay conscious anymore. But he distinctly feels the widening bulge pressing into him, and _it’s too big, too much, I can’t_ -

The knot pushes inside him finally, inflating even more to lock them together. The ache is unimaginable, but it’s overshadowed by the omega’s satisfaction as the alpha cums inside him. Cross lets out a deep alpha growl as he climaxes, holding so tight to the boy that dark, finger-shaped bruises will be on his hips for days. 

Allen can feel the rush of hot seed filling his channel, making his stomach distend with the sheer volume of it. His pussy stays clenched tight on the knot, not letting a drop escape to ensure he gets pregnant. 

And if he was in his right mind, Allen would rather have tea with the Millennium Earl than be impregnated by his master. But right now the omega flushes at the thought, wanting a litter of pups to grow in his belly, wanting to be a good omega for his alpha.

“Don’t get any romantic ideas idiot,” Cross grumbles in his ear, pulling Allen down to the bed without tugging on their tie. They end up in a pretty intimate position, the boy naturally cuddling against his master’s chest and purring as he starts to drift off to sleep.

“Pay attention apprentice, I did this for your own good,” the man says more forcefully, grabbing Allen’s jaw and forcing the omega to look at him. He’s completely fucked out, eyes glassy and whimpering when the movement pulls on the knot in his pussy. “When you go into heat, you better find someone or something to get through it, or else you’re an easy target for akuma or anyone else. But don’t let an alpha mate you, and **_don’t get pregnant_ **,” he commands, “or else you’re as good as dead. Understand?”

The omega is squirming fitfully, afraid to upset the alpha like this. He nods quickly, trying to file that information away before it escapes him.

 _Don’t get mated, don’t get pregnant,_ he thinks before finally succumbing to his exhaustion.

Cross feels the tension ease from his shoulders as Allen falls into a deep sleep, looking so soft and defiled. Covered in bites and bruises, slick on his thighs, and a fat knot in his pussy. Maybe he should’ve gone a bit easier on the boy, but he knows the world won’t be easy on this little omega. And the general won’t deny that he enjoyed every minute of pulling the kid apart. 

And Allen will have at least a few more days of heat to get through, even with that dose of medication. So Cross will enjoy defiling his little apprentice a few more times. For Allen’s own good, of course. 


	2. Scent Me: KandaxAllen *pining* *frottage*

### Scent Me

Scaling the cliffside up to the Black Order Headquarters was a struggle in itself, and at the towering walls he is met with an anthropomorphic door  _ screaming at him. _

“FAILURE! He has the mark! The mark of evil on his face!”

“No! I’m an exorcist!” Allen tries to shout over the booming voice. “General Cross sent me!” he insists, Timcanpy fluttering about to confirm. 

But the door doesn’t listen to him, insisting that he is a spy for the Millennium Earl, and then a figure appears at the top of the gate. 

Their eyes meet for a moment, and Allen only catches a glimpse of the other exorcist before a glowing sword is cutting through the air. His arm activates out of self-defense, and no matter how he argues the samurai continues to attack him. 

Suddenly he is pinned against the gate, the blade to his throat and face to face with _ the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.  _

Even as the samurai threatens to dismember him, Allen can only stutter and gape at him. His broad shoulders are set confident and graceful wielding the sword, with flowing dark hair that Allen wants to run his fingers through, and a jawline sharp enough to cut glass. And those dark eyes are searing with intensity, gaze commanding Allen to submit.

But even so close up, (intimately close, if you disregard the sword) Allen can’t catch the scent of the other man. 

“No- wait! I’m telling the truth,” Allen stutters out, shaking with fear as the sword edges closer to his throat. “There should have been a referral letter sent by General Cross himself!”

The samurai halts in his attack, a subtle look of disbelief on his face.

“A letter. From the General,” he deadpans.

“Uh-huh, to some guy named Komui.”

There are a few Black Order golems flying about, projecting the sounds of people shouting and digging through paperwork.

After a moment of tense silence, the gatekeeper concedes and opens, but the samurai doesn’t budge.

“Allen Walker, your access has been granted!” a flowery voice says through a golem. And after a bit of explaining, the voice insists “Let him go Kanda, he’s one of us.”

“Please-please-please-” the young omega simpers, and without thinking he bares his throat.

The samurai, Kanda, is caught off guard by the sight, brows tensing and catching a whiff of submissive omega scent, and then a girl who appears at his side.

“Knock it off Kanda! He’s a guest,” she scolds, throwing the stoic young man off enough to push him away. “Now you two get inside before I close the gate.”

Awkwardly Allen inches towards the door, keeping his eyes on the other man and dropping his chin to protect his neck. Kanda glowers at him still, studying every inch of the omega like he’s a puzzle to be solved. Or a trap waiting to spring. 

“I’m Lenalee, the chief’s assistant,” the girl introduces herself, voice sweet and cheery now that the fight is broken up. She goes to turn down one hall, Allen following behind her, but Kanda swiftly goes the other way. 

“Wait, uh- Kanda?” Allen says nervously, and the man stops abruptly to turn to him. “Um, no hard feelings?” he says, offering a good-natured smile and his hand to the samurai.

The elder glares at him, contempt clear in his voice when he says “What fool would touch you like this?” 

And Allen is left standing there, shocked and seething with anger as the other man stalks away.  _ Who the hell does this guy think he is?  _ Allen thinks. _ Just because he’s scary and strong and really attractive doesn’t mean he can treat people like that! Is it because I have a curse mark? Or because I’m an omega? And why can’t I smell him? _

Lenalee interrupts his internal tirade, saying “Don’t mind him, he’s been on edge since his last assignment.”

She leads Allen down the towering halls, telling him more about the Black Order. 

Ever since presenting, Allen has developed a stronger sense of smell for dynamics and his omega scent has gotten stronger as well. The halls are filled with the scent of alphas, intense that it kind of makes the boy’s head hurt. Master told him that most exorcists were alphas, but this is almost unbearable.

When asked, Lenalee confirms that most of the agents are alphas, but not all. She herself is a beta, and her brother is the chief of the order and an omega. 

“And the order is flexible about heat cycles, and we can provide you with suppressants,” She explains. 

“Oh well, my cycle is really irregular anyway,” Allen says bashfully. “Heat suppressants never really worked for me.”

She looks at him with concern written across her features. 

“I thought you had been traveling with General Cross for the last few years.”

“Um- yes, since I was twelve,” He starts, wincing at the implication. 

“So are you and General Cross-” she says a little too loudly.

“No- no! We don’t- I mean he’s-” Allen denies quickly. “I’m just his apprentice.”

She still looks skeptical, but apologizes for asking.

“It’s fine, people assume that a lot,” he tries to cover, not wanting to divulge his long and complicated history with his Master. But while they’re asking awkward question, “So, is Kanda a…”

“Oh yeah, Kanda’s an alpha,” Lenalee says casually, like the thought doesn’t make Allen shutter. “He just controls his scent with meditation. He says it’s better for going on assignment.”

_ A few days later _

After being sent on a mission with Kanda, Allen has decided that he hates the alpha no matter how pretty he is. The trip to the abandoned city was wrought with arguments and posturing, making the beta finder accompanying them very uncomfortable.

Even with his scent repressed Kanda still exudes dominant alpha energy, and Allen has to fight his instincts to submit. It feels like the samurai is always watching him, berating him for any small mistake or hesitation, or ignoring him with annoyance.

Allen doesn’t know why the alpha’s presence makes him so agitated, leaving him on edge as they begin the mission. He’s met plenty of standoffish alpha’s before, and some that were knot-headed creeps, but it’s never bothered him like this.

The further they delve into the city, the more the mystery of its innocence unravels, and a high level akuma is after it as well. The fight is brutal and exhausting, and in the heat of it the akuma latches onto Allen and shoves its twisted face into his neck.

“Oooo, what a pretty little omega,” It says, digging its claws into his shoulder.

Allen beats it away with his arm, sending the monster tumbling into a pile of rubble, and then it slinks away into the darkness. Before the young exorcist can pursue it, a strong hand grabs his wrist and yanks him into a crumbling ruin. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kanda growls, grabbing the neck of Allen’s coat and shoving him against the wall. 

“Ah- Fighting?” Allen says lamely, breathing heavy from fatigue. “Not that you’re doing much to help,” he snaps, futilely trying to push Kanda off. 

“I’m protecting the innocence, before you and that demon destroy it!” the alpha says, barely keeping himself quiet while they hide.

And Allen wants to argue (mostly because Kanda’s a jerk), but then he has to consider the damage he and the akuma have already inflicted on the city. Somewhere in these ruins is the innocence, and wanton destruction puts it at risk. The omega concedes with a scowl, refusing to admit Kanda is right out loud. 

“Now stay down,  _ be quiet, _ and go search to the North,” the swordsman commands. 

And before Allen can interject the man leans into his space, pressing the nape of his neck to Allen’s scent glands and spreading a deep, dark alpha scent over him. Kanda does this with a reluctant aggravation, pulling away quickly and slipping out of the ruin, and leaving Allen stunned.

The omega stumbles against the wall, face burning and heart racing as the scent washes over him. He hasn’t been scented by an alpha since he left General Cross for the Black Order, and never has it made him react like this. The scent wasn’t especially pungent, not like the musk of a lusty alpha, but it was domineering, strong, and made Allen think of winter nights and icy winds and flowers blossoming beneath the snow. 

He tries to steady himself, control his shaking breaths and  _ ignore the burning in his loins _ . 

_ Oh God,  _ he thinks,  _ I’m going to die out here.  _ His gravestone will say ‘Here lies Allen Walker, killed in battle because a stupid alpha smelled too good.’  _ Mana would be so disappointed.  _

But he pulls himself together, trying to remember the plan Kanda growled at him.  _ Go North, find the innocence,  _ he reminds himself as he slips into the darkness. The northern border of the city is vast, but he is able to search the ruins in silence without any sight of the akuma now.

By the end of their mission, Allen is completely drained. Every inch of his body aches, there’s a hollow feeling in his chest, and he can’t help but resent the outcome. Yes, they retrieved the innocence, safely tucked away for the journey back, but at what cost? To steal a fragment of goodness from the world and hoard it, just to protect it?

The young exorcist puts his head in his hands, listening to the thrum of the train echo in his pulsing head. He wishes sleep would find him, make the travel home easier, but there’s a restless itch under his skin. 

“Knock it off Moyashi,” Kanda snaps, with that unaffectionate nickname he’s started to use.

Allen looks up to the other man across the passenger car, ready to bite back with a response, but realizes that he’s letting off a heavy scent of distressed omega. The alpha looks uncomfortably towards the window, neck tense like he’s trying not to breath in too much.

“Oh, sorry,” Allen says meekly, trying to reign in his scent with little luck. 

“This is why you shouldn’t be going on assignment,” Kanda says with contempt.

“Why? ‘Cause I’m an omega?” Allen asks, voice tight with anger.

“No you idiot,” the alpha says suddenly, finally looking the other in the eye. “Because you can’t control your scent. It makes it easier for akuma to hunt you down.”

The omega is taken aback, not knowing how to respond. He never considered that his scent could lure akuma, mostly because General Cross didn’t try to avoid demons on their journeys. But now that he considers it, the akuma on their mission tracked Allen down easily and attacked, and that only changed after…

“Is that why you scented me?” Allen asks, a flush crawling up his neck. There is just the barest hint of Kanda’s scent left on his skin, enough to make his stomach flutter. It’s only natural, the boy reasons, scenting is a very  _ intimate  _ thing, mostly done between mated pairs.

“Yes,” Kanda says abruptly, jaw tense as he looks away again. “It threw the akuma off your trail for a while.”

But Allen can see a hint of blush on the Alpha’s face.  _ Could it be… _

“You should train in controlling your scent, especially if you’re going to go on assignments like this,” Kanda rambles on awkwardly, even as the omega leans in closer.

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’d be less distracting-”

“I distract you Kanda?” Allen asks, intrigued and invading the alpha’s space.

“You are an utter nuisance,” Kanda says distastefully, but the insult doesn’t have any force to it. 

Their eyes meet in the dimly lit train car, and exhaustion and aggravation forgotten for the moment. Allen has faced off with many alpha’s before, for better or worse, but never has he been drawn in like this. His scent flourishes under the alpha’s stare, turning sweet and forestial in the cramped space. 

“Stop that,” Kanda mumbles, but doesn’t keep himself from it breathing in.

“Thank you,” Allen whispers, just close enough for Kanda to hear him. “For helping me,” he says, the swordsman tense, and Allen swears he only wants one little kiss. A peck, really. Just to get a taste of the alpha before they go back to hating each other. 

So he swoops in, hoping he won’t get a sword through his belly for it, and catches Kanda’s lips in a quick peck. The alpha seems stunned, only flinching as Allen pulls away, and then hasa chilling look in his eyes.

Allen freezes, wondering if he’s horribly misread the tension between them, just as Kanda grabs him roughly by his scruff.

“I-I’m sorry-” Allen stutters, thinking he’s about to be cut in two, when he catches a whiff of pure, hungry, alpha scent. 

And then Kanda yanks him forward and seals their mouths together, making their teeth clack painfully, but neither could be bothered to care. Allen melts into the fierce kiss, letting the alpha nip at his lips and slip his tongue in to taste him. Now that Kanda isn’t suppressing his scent,  _ and oh it’s so good, _ Allen’s omega instincts cry out for more. Luckily the car door is closed and tightly locked, or else their scents would be filling up the whole train. 

They fumble between shallow breaths and wet kisses, until Allen slides onto Kanda’s lap and the alpha gets a firm grip on the boy’s hips. 

Allen doesn’t consider himself to be a hopeless romantic, he’s had a few meaningless trysts with alphas before, but when Kanda starts biting and kissing down his neck, the omega feels his heart flutter. He shifts over the alpha, spreading his legs and grinding back against his cock, and then Kanda growls at him and grabs his ass.

“Ah! Kanda-a,” Allen moans, feeling slick already soaking through his pants. 

The samurai, now exuding that addictive alpha scent, flips them over to lay Allen across the seat. He pins the omega down, settling between his spread legs and grinding their pelvises together. Their next kiss is a clash of teeth and tongues, Allen tangling his hands in long, dark hair and pulling Kanda closer. 

The train car is filling up with their mixing scents, making the air heavy with lust as the windows fog. The seat is narrow and hard against his back, and the hilt of Kanda’s sword is digging into his side, but Allen chooses not to care. He’s had sex in worse places, and never with an alpha that made him feel like this. He’s completely drunk off the alpha’s scent, moaning at every touch and soaked in slick. 

His thoughts are hazy, especially when he can feel the bulge of the alpha’s cock rut against his hip, and all he can think of is mountain air and warm blankets and  _ a litter of pups in his belly.  _

“Fuck me, please-” the boy cries, insides twisting with need. “Kanda! Please- _ please _ -” 

The other exorcist ducks down to bite his neck, probably harder than he intended to but without drawing blood. His hands drag down Allen’s thighs, squeezing the plush curves there and then sliding towards his center. The bulge of his cock, even through many layers of clothes, feels perfect as it ruts against his pussy, spreading a fire up through the omega’s stomach. 

Allen fumbles uselessly, trying to get his pants off and whimpering as the alpha leaves another hickey on his collarbone. After this he wants to be covered in bite marks, his skin stained with bruises and a thick knot locked in his cunt. But that’s not going to going to happen if Kanda doesn’t  _ take his fucking pants off. _

“C’mon, fuck me,” he says like a brat, nipping at Kanda’s ear and whispering, “Knot me, please- I need it Alpha-”

And then the samurai grabs his wrists and pins them above his head, and Allen’s instincts are preening. But instead of taking his cock out and fucking the omega stupid, Kanda leans in and sniffs at his scent gland forcefully, before sitting up.

Allen feels him pulling away and kicks his legs petulantly, whining “No-no-no, don’t stop, please Alpha please.”

Kanda looks down at him, both of them flushed and panting in the heady air. His dark eyes are dilated and hungry as they stare down at the omega, but then the haze starts to clear.

“I-” he starts, deep voice rough with lust and making Allen swoon. “I think you’re going into heat.”

That makes the boy stop humping up against the alpha, his blood running cold as he thinks about it.  _ No, it can’t be. It’s too early.  _ But the faint twinge in his gut, the ungodly burn under his skin, and the way slick is still running out of him like a faucet, says that his heat is starting. It’s not just the incredibly attractive alpha between his legs or the scent in the air, because his body is crying out to be bred.

“I- No, um-” he stutters, trying to think past getting knotted and pregnant, before looking up at Kanda desperately. 

The other exorcist for once looks unsure, vulnerable even as he fights his own instincts to claim the omega, even as Allen slowly loses himself to the heat. 

“Please, don’t-” the omega says, but before he can finish, Kanda leaps off of him and dashes out of the train car, the door slamming behind him. 

Allen is left shell-shocked for a moment, laying perfectly still like Kanda was still holding him down. Like the alpha didn’t just  _ abandon him _ .

And then he lets out the most pitiful, miserable wail of frustration, body twisting as he’s hit full force by his heat. An alpha, the perfect alpha,  _ his alpha _ , just left like this. His instincts can’t handle the rejection, telling him that he’s a terrible omega for not pleasing his alpha. 

He cries fat tears of pain and confusion, but the lasting scent in the air keeps his body humming with lust. His pussy burns for more, even if it’s just rutting through their clothes, and his cock aches with the need to cum. 

Defiantly he shoves his pants down to his thighs, shoving two delicate fingers into his pussy and not liking how little they fill him. His hole clenches around the penetration, trying to draw a knot into his folds and lock onto it. Allen knows that he could shove his whole fist in his hole and it still wouldn’t be enough. Not when it could be a big alpha cock to fill his womb with cum. 

He rubs his cockhead and thrusts his fingers faster, chasing whatever pleasure he can find on his own to sate the heat. He’s too proud, too hurt, to call out the alpha’s name, even as he orgasms. 

Unbeknownst to the fitful omega, Kanda hasn’t gone much farther than the hall outside the train car. He leans against the wall, trying to catch his breath as the sweet scent of fertile omega sticks to his skin. 

He’s at war with his alpha instincts, a natural pull demanding that he go back and satisfy his omega. That he go prove to that beautiful, frustrating boy that he can be a good alpha, mate him and provide for their pups, keep him fucked full and happy forever.

_ No! Control yourself, _ he berates himself. He’s an exorcist, not an animal. Not a feral alpha that would take advantage of a heat-drunk omega. 

His cock aches in his pants, still hard and knot half-formed at the base, a fitting punishment for so recklessly lusting after the omega. He doesn’t even like the little twerp, with his annoying sentimentality and weakness, that stupid carelessness for his own safety, that clever mouth that never shuts up, and that enticing scent that he shamelessly flaunts. 

_ Damned Moyashi,  _ he digs his nails into his palm, trying not to remember the wanton moans and desperate cries the omega made. Refusing to imagine making the boy howl with pleasure as he fucks him, or the screams of his name as he bites Allen’s mating gland and knots his pussy.

Doing his best to repress all his desires, Kanda sinks to the floor to meditate. Never before has it been so hard to control his primal urges. Even now he can’t move from this spot, protecting the car door as Allen suffers through his heat alone. Even without a claim, his instincts tell him to protect his omega from any other alpha that would dare come near. 

He spends the rest of the night unmoved from that spot, listening to Allen’s cries through the door until they turn to whimpers, and then silence. It doesn’t get easier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tldr: allen has a crush and kanda is a repressed good boy


	3. Hammer Time: LavixAllen *cunnilingus* *69-ing* *deepthroating*

### Hammer Time: LavixAllen *cunnilingus* *69-ing* *deepthroating*

Allen comes out of his heat in his room at the Black Order, with no memory of how he got there or what happened to Kanda-  _ oh God damn it.  _ After remembering the events on the train, the omega spends an extra day hiding in his room, just to avoid the humiliation. 

Is he really such a slut to throw himself at an Alpha like that? And why did it have to be Kanda of all people? And while he was in heat too…

But eventually he can’t keep wallowing in his shame and leaves his pathetically barren nest, and thankfully the samurai is far away on assignment again. Allen tries to convince himself that he is relieved, but the heavy lump in his gut says otherwise. 

Who needs Kanda with his stupid face and deep voice and heady Alpha scent?  _ Not me _ , Allen tells himself while eating away his sorrows. 

The mission to the rewinding town is a good (albeit traumatizing) way to get his mind off of it, and when he wakes up bandaged and sore in a strange bed, Allen thinks that this is just typical for his life. 

Komui is at his bedside, sincerely concerned about his injuries. Allen hasn’t known many other omegas before, so the comforting aura of his boss makes him feel safe and relaxed. 

He also formally meets Lavi, the charismatic bookman with more information on the Noah family than Allen can handle right now. By the time the young man is done talking Allen feels like his head is spinning, but maybe that’s the concussion. 

Or maybe it’s the way Lavi is smirking at him.

_ It could be both,  _ Allen thinks.

After a while Komui excuses himself, obviously anxious to check on his little sister, and Lavi and Allen are left alone.

“Thank you,” Allen says after a tense moment. “For saving me and Lenalee.”

Lavi smiles easily, pushing off the far wall and walking up to Allen’s bedside. 

“Don’t worry about it, exorcists gotta stick together,” he says, looking over the omega’s injuries. “You’re going to be okay, right?”

The omega realizes that he must look pretty bad, if the dull throbbing in his skull and shoulder are any indication. Thankfully he heals quickly, and has definitely been through worse.

“Yes, I’ll be alright,” Allen says, already itching to peel off his bandages. 

And then Lavi cocks his head to the side and asks “Alright enough to go grab a drink with me?” 

Allen pauses, surprised but not put off by the offer. The other exorcist seems friendly and easygoing, with a sharp wit and kind eyes. The omega would much rather hang out with him than spend the day recovering alone. 

“I think Komui expects me to stay here,” he says, but without any real conviction. 

“C’mon, he won’t even notice,” Lavi chuckles, holding out a hand for Allen to take. 

And the young exorcist catches the scent of cinnamon and ancient trees and well-read books, smelling comforting and warm and distinctly  _ alpha.  _

“We won’t be gone long,” Lavi promises, and Allen hopes he’s lying. 

General Cross once said that Allen would walk off a cliff if he could smell an alpha on the other side. Allen sputtered out denials that even he knew were false. 

They don’t go far, just down to the street to a local pub that isn’t too busy. On the way there people give Allen some strange looks, and maybe a double-take if they sense that he’s an omega, and he has come to expect that. This is a small, rural town in the mountains, they probably rarely see a male omega, and never one that looks like him. What he doesn’t expect is when Lavi slings his arm around Allen’s shoulder, casually talking about his trip through Russia last winter, and giving off a subtle air of protectiveness. 

The younger man usually wouldn’t let himself be coddled, and can easily defend himself, but he gets the feeling the redhead isn’t doing this to be possessive or patronizing. Also his scent is really  _ really  _ nice, and Allen feels a shiver run down his spine. 

“Are you even old enough to drink?” Allen asks when the waitress brings Lavi a foaming glass of ale. A steaming mug of tea is in front of himself, because he very obviously looks underage. 

And because most places won’t serve omegas alcohol.  _ They’re too delicate, can’t handle their booze,  _ Cross had said once while literally pouring rum down Allen’s throat. They had a complicated relationship. 

“Time isn’t real anyway,” Lavi says after taking a drink, and then he waits for the waitress to look away before offering it to Allen.

The omega accepts and wonders if Lavi is winking at him behind his eye patch. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” after the week Allen’s had, he never wants to hear about time again. 

Soon the glass is empty and Lavi orders another, and then another after that. Conversation comes easily as they play footsie under the table, like they have been friends all their lives.

“How’s the Order been treating you? I haven’t been to headquarters in years,” Lavi asks, propping up his elbow on the table.

“Really well, I’d never met any other exorcists besides General Cross,” Allen says, sipping his tea.. “Everyone has been really nice- well, except-”

“Oh hey, is Kanda still at headquarters?” Lavi says excitedly. 

Allen almost chokes on his drink, swallowing as he says “You know Kanda?”

“Oh yeah, we go way back,” the other man says with a grin. “So, you’ve met him?”

“Um- yeah,” Allen mumbles, averting his eyes to the tabletop. “We, uh- went on an assignment a few weeks ago-”

“Are you blushing?” Lavi leans in closer to see and Allen wants to sink into the floor. “Oh my God, did you make a pass at Kanda?”

“What? No!” The omega says a little too loudly, but his face feels too hot and he doesn’t sound convincing. 

“Did Kanda make a pass at you?!” The alpha asks, already cackling at the idea. 

“No! Neither- We didn’t-” Allen flusters. “Nothing. Nothing happened.”

Lavi looks entirely unconvinced as he snickers at the denial, taking a drink of ale before saying “Well, I’ve never known Kanda to  _ tie the knot _ with anybody… And trust me, I’ve tried.”

Allen doesn’t know what to say to that, but his face is still red as he takes the glass out of Lavi’s hand and finishes it.  _ I’m too sober for this. _

And he doesn’t want to think about Kanda knotting anyone  _ (except him) _ .  __

“So, what’s General Cross like?” Lavi asks after a moment. “I’ve heard from some people…”

“He’s a bastard,” Allen says with the certainty and nonchalance of someone who knows Cross very well. 

“Really? The rumors make him sound so cool,” the alpha doesn’t sound surprised though.

Apparently Cross has quite the reputation around the Black Order, despite how everyone has thought he was dead for a decade. The stories Allen has heard are embellished but plausible, considering the chaos Master could create and then conveniently get out of it. But there was a lot less heroism and more day-drinking and getting his dick wet. 

“Well, you’d like him if you met him,” Allen admits. Lavi and the Cross would probably get along, but the omega would rather not put that to the test. “but..”

“He’s still a bastard?” 

“Exactly,” he says, the alcohol making his words flow easily. “He does whatever he wants, whenever he wants.”

Since they parted, Allen misses his master sometimes. Mostly at night, when his fingers can’t satisfy him. But only sometimes. 

“That sounds like the life though,” Lavi says with a shrug. “Who could blame him?”

“I guess, if you’re not the one paying the debts.”

“What about you?” Now the redhead leans in closer, gently tapping his foot against the omega’s calf. “What do you want Allen?”

The boy halts, suddenly caught up by that alpha scent again. It’s stronger now. 

“...I don’t know,” he says quietly. “I’ll know it when I find it.”

Lavi doesn’t respond, he just stays close, gaze crawling across the omega’s flushed skin and down to his neck. He breathes in deeply, and it’s then Allen realizes that his own scent must be in the air as well

“What do you want?” Allen asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

“A lot of things,” the other exorcist says, smirking as Allen hangs off every word. “But right now? I wanna go back to the inn, and I want you to ride my face until the sun comes up.” 

They leave in such a rush that the waitress has to yell at them to pay their tab. 

“Are you sure about this?” Allen mumbles as he unbuttons his shirt. His pants are on the floor, and his underwear is damp with slick already. 

Lavi is laying shirtless across the single bed, head propped up on one arm and his other hand is palming his cock through his pants. He seems content to watch Allen strip, the scent of omega slick in the air, and the bulge in his pants is growing.

The alpha leans back and pats his chest, saying “Climb on up,” with a cheeky grin. 

“I don’t want to smother you,” Allen wavers, squeezing his thighs together as his pussy burns. His body is pretty slim, nothing like voluptuous curves of an ideal omega, but his hips and thighs are thicker, just enough for an alpha to grab on to. 

“C’mere,” Lavi says, sitting up and beaconing the omega closer. Allen allows himself to be pulled right up to the alpha, standing between his knees as Lavi nuzzles against his covered chest. “Don’t worry about me, I’ve done this a couple times,” he assures the boy, hands sliding up his bare legs to settle on his perky ass. 

“Yeah?” Allen says, voice cracking when Lavi  _ squeezes.  _ He’s starting to get dizzy from the alpha scent in the air, and the other exorcist isn’t helping when he starts mouthing a nipple through his shirt. “With omegas?”

“A few, never a male omega though,” Lavi mumbles, nipping idly at Allen’s chest.“I’m kind of excited about it.”

Yeah, Allen can feel how excited he is, it’s pressing up against his inner thigh.

“Okay,” he agrees breathlessly, letting the alpha pull his underwear off and dropping his shirt to the floor as well. If something doesn’t get  _ inside him right now- _

They get situated on the bed, which seems a bit too small for two people, but Allen supposes that doesn’t really matter as he kneels over his new friend. Lavi guides him up with steady, wandering hands, urging the omega to turn around and kneel by his shoulders. Allen doesn’t think he could look very attractive like this, flushed down to his chest, trembling all over, and Lavi has an up close view of his wet pussy.

_ I guess that’s kind of the point.  _

“Just- Like, tell me if I need to get off,” he says, trying to find his balance like this. “Or just, like tap my- AH!”

The alpha completely disregards what he’s saying, gripping onto Allen’s hips and pulling him down onto his mouth. His tongue darts out to taste the slick on his skin, dragging up between his folds and tracing the rim of his hole. 

“Oh! Oh f-fuck,” Allen gasps, flinching as hot, striking pleasure lights up his insides. 

He tries to squirm, towards the pleasure and then away from the intensity, but Lavi holds him firmly in place. The alpha dips his chin and pulls him down more, so he has full access to that sweet little pussy. He drags his tongue up to the crest of his folds as slick drips along his mouth and chin.

“Ah! Holy- fuck, Lavi,” Allen shrieks, trying to catch himself before he topples right off the bed. But the alpha has a steady hold on him, pushing his legs further apart and mouthing along his folds. Allen rolls his hips back against it, panting and overwhelmed, his mind going foggy with pleasure already. 

And then Lavi grips his thighs and uses his thumbs to spread his cunt, sliding his tongue into him. His tight little hole gives to the prodding muscle, stretching and quivering as Lavi’s tongue trusted into his passage. The omega’s head falls back as it thrusts deeper into him, rubbing up on his walls and slurping his slick loudly. He steadies himself on his knees, reaching back to grab the headboard as he starts a subtle bounce, gyrating his hips  _ just right- _

“Ahhh!” Allen moans, words failing him as Lavi reaches around and rubs the omega’s cocklet. Already there is fire burning up through his core, his inner walls clenching for more and precum spurting from his cock. 

The alpha beneath him purrs with satisfaction, the taste of sweet, young omega slick making his head hazy. His instincts are eager to respond to the scent of an horny omega, and he already feels the pressure of his knot swelling. But Allen tastes so good like this, and is crying out whines of pleasure while his pheromones reek of pleased omega. 

With gusto Lavi grabs onto Allen’s hips and pulls him down fully onto his mouth, spearing his tongue further as slick runs down his chin. His jaw starts to ache from the stretch but it's worth it as the omega screams, pussy clenching as he cums.

Allen is hit by his orgasm so fast he can barely catch his breath, riding out the waves of pleasure until he falls forward. He barely catches himself before he lands face first on Lavi’s crotch, but is left on his hands and knees, breathing in that spiced alpha scent. And then Lavi squeezes his ass and licks into him again.

“OH! Wha-?” he flinches, oversensitive as the other man keeps eating him out with vigor, and Lavi answers with a cheeky flick of his tongue. 

In this position Lavi doesn’t have quite the angle to lick inside him, so instead he dips his chin down and catches the omega’s cute cock in his mouth. 

“Ohhh, oh fuck…” Allen thrusts back towards the heat on his twitching cock, and arches his back when a finger teases at his twitching entrance. 

His head drops to rest on Lavi’s hip, his mouth open and whimpering as he builds towards another orgasm so quickly. And then he nuzzles the bulge of the alpha’s cock, seeking out more of that heavy alpha scent.

Lavi purrs at the omega, encouraging him to go further, so Allen fumbles to open his pants. The task is made more difficult by the cocky alpha suckling at his cock and thrusting two fingers into his cunt, but finally Allen is able to pull his dick out. It’s thick and swollen at the base, with it’s tip leaking precum like a faucet. 

_ Fuck,  _ Allen  _ needs _ to taste it.

He’s so short that the angle isn’t great, but he doesn’t let it stop him. The omega slurps the head into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit and over the ridge, sighing pleasantly at the way it bulges his cheeks. He swears there’s something addictive about alpha cocks, some part of his instincts never satisfied without one inside him. 

The man below arches up into his mouth, thrusting up into the warm clutch of Allen’s throat and groaning as the omega gags on it. Slick is running down across his face, smelling so ripe and sweet that his mind is fuzzy. With renewed vigor he pulls the boy down again and lashes his tongue across his pussy, intent on tasting every inch of him. 

Allen takes the thick cock as far as it will go down his throat, with still some unable to fit in his mouth. The swirling tongue in his cunt is distracting in the most amazing way, but distantly he knows he could do better, could please his alpha more. His hips shift back and forth, riding Lavi’s face again in an uncoordinated rhythm, as he tries to force his throat open more. 

The start of the alpha’s knot butts up against his jaw, swelling and sensitive already, and Lavi bucks more impatiently into Allen’s mouth. The alpha isn’t making it easy though, growling out deep noises of pleasure and thrusting his tongue as deep as he can into the omega’s core. And then he is fondling the omega’s cocklet, tongue and fingers working in tandem to shatter the boy apart.

Allen can’t even gather enough air to scream as he cums again, insides spasming and cock twitching as a rush of slick busts out of him. The man under him is happy to lap it up, sloppily eating him out and prolonging the rush of his orgasm. 

Between waves and crashes of pleasure, Allen tries to take a breath just as Lavi’s cock surges into his throat, knot catching behind his teeth as it pulses hot, thick cum straight down his throat. The other exorcist drops his head back and moans, his body aching with pleasure as his knot locks in place, and spilling his seed into the omega. 

When the euphoria begins to fade into a buzzing numbness, Lavi opens his eyes to the sight of a rosy pink pussy, the scent of satisfied omega all around, but the sounds of Allen struggling to dislodge the cock from his throat.

“Oh fuck- uh,” Lavi says, voice thick and rough from pleasure. “Are you okay?”

“Hmff,” Allen huffs around his mouthful, not really in pain (besides a dull ache in his jaw) but not thrilled to be caught on a knot like this.

After some experimental tugging and pain from both, the pair realize that there’s no way to separate until the knot deflates.

“Well, it usually takes about 20 minutes- Ah!” Lavi says, gasping as another pulse of cum rushes into the omega’s throat. “Are- are you gonna be okay down there?”

“Mhmm,” Allen hums, swallowing all he can as the excess drips with saliva out of the corners of his mouth. He probably looks a mess like this, still bruised and now filthy with cum and spit, and lying upside down across his new friend.

But Lavi doesn’t seem to mind, nuzzling against omega’s inner thigh and reeking with content alpha pheromones. It’s nice enough that Allen can almost forget about the cock that almost unhinged his jaw. 

“Lavi, are you there?” Komui knocks on the hotel room door, startling it’s occupants. “Allen’s not in his room, have you seen him? May I come in?”

“Uhhhh-” The Alpha stalls, just long enough for Allen to say goodbye to the rest of his dignity.

_ Well,  _ he thinks,  _ it was worth it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends can 69 each other sometimes  
> (im back for a good time but not for a long time)


End file.
